


Smooth As Tennessee Whiskey

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Condoms, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Singer Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Castiel walked down the street. He looked at all the neon signs and shook his head. Nashville was very garish. Times like these he missed his grace. He would have blown them all out if he still had his grace. He didn’t regret falling, but it was very inconvenient at times.He paused in front of yet another bar, listening. Someone was singing about a fallen angel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt requested by johnlockshire.  
Didn't have a beta so all mistakes are on me.

Dean threw back the shot and looked around the bar. It was packed. It usually was on a Saturday night. Dean knew they came to hear him. He had gotten offers to sing in other bars, and he considered it, but this place felt like home, and he was reluctant to change. He’d had enough change to last a lifetime.

Benny took the shot glass and asked if he wanted another. He shook his head. Time to get on with it. He grabbed his guitar and walked on stage. 

People applauded and whistled, as he sat on the stool and checked to make sure the guitar was in tune. He adjusted the mic and started singing  _ Angel Flying Too Close To The Ground _ . It was one of his favorites. 

Castiel walked down the street. He looked at all the neon signs and shook his head. Nashville was very garish. Times like these he missed his grace. He would have blown them all out if he still had his grace. He didn’t regret falling, but it was very inconvenient at times.

He paused in front of yet another bar, listening. Someone was singing about a fallen angel. 

_ If you had not fallen _

_ Then I would not have found you _

_ Angel flying too close to the ground _

Whoever it was had the most beautiful voice Castiel had ever heard. He hesitated for a moment, then walked inside. 

_ And I patched up your broken wing _

_ And hung around awhile _

_ Trying to keep your spirits up _

_ And your fever down _

Castiel was entranced. He walked closer to the stage to look at the singer. The man singing was very attractive. A man behind the bar said, “He’s really good, isn’t he?”

Castiel turned to look at the man, nodding.

“What can I get you, pal?”

Castiel tilted his head. “I don’t have any money.”

The guy chuckled. “How about one on me then?”

Castiel stared at him, and then at the brown bottle the man set on the counter. He turned back to the singer.

_ Fly on, fly on past the speed of sound _

_ I'd rather see you up than see you down _

_ So leave me if you need to _

_ I will still remember _

_ Angel flying too close to the ground _

_ Leave me if you need to _

_ I will still remember _

_ Angel flying too close to the ground _

Castiel felt his eyes fill and blinked back the tears. The man moved on to another song, even as the room erupted in loud applause. Castiel turned back towards the bar and picked up the bottle. He tried a sip and made a face. It was bitter but drinkable. He sat on a stool to listen more.

Next came a song about drinking Tennessee whiskey that Castiel thought was very pretty. The guy sang a loud song about drinking, yelling “Son of a bitch” occasionally. Castiel didn’t like that song as much, but the people seemed to love it. Then the man thanked everyone and got off the stage and walked towards the bar.

Castiel watched him come up next to him. They guy looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You okay there, buddy?”

Castiel nodded. “You have a beautiful voice.”

“Thanks. I’m Dean, by the way.”

Castiel smiled. “Castiel.”

“Well , Cas, it’s good to meet you. Can I buy you a drink?”

Dean called to the bartender. “Benny! Get me and my friend here a couple of shots.”

Benny brought them each a shot. Dean downed his, and Castiel did as well. The whiskey burned his throat.

Dean tapped the bar, signaling for two more. “So, Cas, I don’t think I’ve seen you in here before. I’d remember a guy as handsome as you.”

Castiel smiled at him. He recognized the remark as flirting, and it made him feel warmth in his chest. They had three more shots. Castiel was feeling fuzzy. He still wasn’t used to being human, it seemed. 

Dean grabbed his hand. “I gotta do another set. Promise me you’ll be right here when I get done.”

Castiel nodded. Dean told Benny to give him another shot and walked back to the stage. 

Castiel sipped at his whiskey and listened to Dean sing. The man had a remarkable voice.

When the set was over, Dean left the stage to thunderous applause, whistles and yelling. He walked up to Castiel.

“Hey there, cutie. Glad you’re still here.”

Castiel smiled. Dean signaled for two shots and they downed them. Dean put a finger under Castiel’s chin and lifted his face to look in Dean’s sparkling green eyes.

“You’re coming home with me, right?”

Castiel nodded. He was having some trouble speaking. Dean laughed.

“Benny, I’m going. I got myself an angel to woo.”

Castiel’s heart stopped for a second. Dean knew he was a fallen angel? How?

He let Dean lead him out of the bar and to a car. When they got there, Dean pushed him against the door and kissed him. Castiel felt it in his toes. 

“Been wanting to do that since I first laid eyes on you.”

Dean drove them to a row of apartments. He parked the car and they got out. Dean walked to a door and fumbled a little with unlocking the door.

When they got inside, Castiel was pushed against the wall and kissed again, Dean’s lips were warm and full and he opened his mouth for Dean’s tongue. 

This was really happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean pulled away and unzipped Castiel’s hoodie, sliding it down his arms and to the floor. Then he pulled up the T shirt and threw it aside. Castiel was holding his breath, and then Dean’s mouth was on his neck. Dean sucked a mark on it and moved his mouth down to a nipple. 

Castiel gasped at the sensation.

Dean dropped to his knees and began to unzip Castiel’s jeans. Castiel looked down, frozen in place.

“Wanna taste you, angel.”

This was the second time Dean had called him an angel. Castiel tried to make sense of it, but then his jeans were around his ankles and Dean had his mouth on Castiel’s very hard dick. 

As Dean bobbed his head and sucked, Castiel’s hands scrabbled on the wall, looking for something to hold on to. Finding nothing, he put his hands on Dean’s head.

Then Dean popped his mouth off. “Better in bed. Come on.” He grabbed Castiel’s hand. Castiel toed out of his pants and followed.

When they reached the bedroom, Castiel sat on the edge and took off his shoes. Then he looked up at Dean. It was very strange, being naked in front of a fully clothed man.

Dean pushed him back on the bed, then stood and began to take his clothes off. Castiel watched as every piece of clothing was discarded. Then Dean stood in front of him, naked and erect. Castiel looked at Dean’s cock and licked his lips.

He moved to the center of the bed, and Dean crawled over him.

“You’re beautiful, angel.”

Castiel didn’t even wonder at being called ‘angel’ this time. His mind was filled with lust and need. 

Dean grabbed a bottle of some kind of liquid and poured some in his hand. He tapped Castiel’s thigh.

“Spread em and lift em.” Castiel did.

When the first finger went in, Castiel gasped at the feeling. It was strange but not unpleasant. Then Dean moved the finger and it changed from strange to very nice.

“Damn! You’re tight, babe.”

Castiel fisted the bedspread. 

Dean worked him open and Castiel thought he’d orgasm before anything else happened. He knew what was going to happen. He’d watched humans couple thousands of times as an angel. He just never thought it would happen to him.

Dean rolled on a condom and then he was pushing his cock against Castiel. Castiel took a deep breath and then it was inside him.

As Dean slid further inside, he lost all sense of reality. It was amazing, wonderful, so good…

Dean leaned forward and whispered in his ear, “I’m going to fuck you senseless. You feel so good…”

And then he did. Castiel was lost in sensation. His mind ceased to work at all, he was totally focused on where they were joined. 

He felt his testicles tighten up, the heat spread and then he was coming. He felt the warm cum hit his belly and he moaned. 

Dean followed shortly after. He said Castiel’s name as if it was a prayer. 

They laid together, catching their breath. Dean turned and kissed him.

“That was incredible, angel.”

Castiel just had to ask. “How do you know about me?”

Dean looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“How do you know I was an angel?”

Dean blinked at him. “Okay, I’m confused. What do you mean you were an angel?”

Castiel told him. He told him how he fell, lost his grace and his wings. Dean looked at him as if he was crazy.

“You fell. Lost your wings. Uh, I never pegged you as a crazy man.”

“It’s true. I’m not crazy. Look.”

Castiel turned over and showed Dean his back. The scars from where his wings were ripped from him were barely healed. Dean reached out a finger and traced them. Then Castiel showed him the scar on his throat where his grace was removed.

“Babe… what did you do? Why would they do this?”

Castiel sighed. “I became too close to humanity. I think you are the best of God’s creations.”

Dean kissed him tenderly. 

“I think  _ you’re _ the best of God’s creations, angel.”

Castiel never left Dean’s apartment. Dean got Castiel a job at the bar where he sang. They lived together, blissfully happy. Castiel never regretted falling again.  _ Angel flying Too Close To the Ground _ was forever their song.


End file.
